La manzana que querías cosechar
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Tuviste que esperar diecinueve años para poder disculparte. Tuviste que acorralarla en el baño para darte cuenta que jamás la dejarías ir (one-shot)


Nota de la autora: Sé que muchos están pensando, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué está escribiendo ESTO cuando debería estar actualizando sus historias pendientes? Pues bien, les explico. Lo que pasa es que después del penúltimo capítulo de "El Diario de una Máscara", me dio un bajón de dos días por lo que pasó en esa historia, y luego necesitaba distraerme. Así que, para soltar los dedos y no bloquearme, ayer agarré mi celular y ahí me puse a escribir este one-shot. Nunca pensé que me quedaría así de extenso, pero agarré vuelo y aquí se los presento. Les ruego que si hay algún error lo omitan ya que, como les dije, fue una inspiración rápida escrita en un aparato _muggle_ no muy amigable.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Un abrazo fraternal para todos (escritores y lectores).

Mad.

ps: Cuéntenme si les gustó o no =).

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **"La manzana que querías cosechar"**_

 _ **.**_

Su largo abrigo marrón fue lo primero que divisaste tan pronto pusiste un pie en la sombría estación esa mañana de otoño. Ella caminaba apurada delante tuyo usando una coleta desarmada, avanzando de prisa hasta pasar el andén nueve, desapareciendo justo antes del diez. Por supuesto, iba acompañada de su pelirroja familia, lo que te hizo recordar lo lamentable que era que ninguno de sus dos hijos heredara su exquisito color castaño.

Automáticamente, aumentaste la velocidad de tus movimientos para alcanzarla, y tu propia familia apenas pudo seguirte los pasos. Percibiste la mirada reprobatoria de Astoria taladrándote la nuca, pero hiciste caso omiso de ella, desentendiéndote como siempre lo hacías cada vez que te sabías pillado.

Cuando lograste tenerla nuevamente bajo tu radar, el abrigo negro que llevabas abotonado hasta la garganta comenzó a asfixiarte, por lo que tuviste que luchar contra las ganas de arrancártelo de un tirón, arruinando de paso tu impecable apariencia. La niebla te ocultó durante algunos minutos, pero en algún momento se disipó, dejándote al descubierto unos metros más allá de donde el otrora trío dorado se encontraba. La Comadreja fue el primero en percatarse que estabas ahí, y el maldito soplón le pasó el aviso al resto. Prontamente, todos te estaban escudriñando, a ti y a los tuyos, lo que no dejó de molestarte hasta el tuétano. No obstante ello, en vez de irte al choque como siempre lo hacías, te guareciste en la ensayada cara de _póker_ que te caracterizaba, regalándoles algo parecido a un asentimiento cordial que solo Potter correspondió.

Por el rabillo, notaste como Weasley le susurraba algo a su hija mientras ambos observaban a Scorpius. Te podías imaginar claramente sus palabras teñidas de odio y desdén, y tuviste que reprimir las tremendas ganas de romperle su pecosa cara en dos. Pero entonces, apreciaste como Granger intervino en aquel dialogo, y algo te susurró que había sido en tu favor, por lo que ni te moviste de tu lugar, aparentando indiferencia.

Despediste a tu hijo con un par de consejos y viste como ella hacía lo propio con la pelirroja que subió a ese tren, la que de inmediato llamó la atención de Scorpius. El percatarte de ello te dio una punzada en el pecho. _Sería una tremenda ironía del destino si algo pasara entre ellos dos._

El expreso dejó el andén a los pocos minutos y le pediste a Astoria que se adelantara a casa, argumentando que tenias otras cosas que hacer. Ella te miró con recelo pero aún así partió sin chistar, como siempre lo hacía. Te quedaste en una esquina observando a lo lejos como la mujer de tus tormentos se retiraba junto a su familia y amigos, y te preguntaste si tendrías que esperar al próximo primero de septiembre para volverla a ver.

.

 _De solo barajar esa idea, se te retorcían las entrañas._

.

Era increíble como después de diecinueve años ella seguía provocando en tu cabeza pensamientos tan disímiles como deseo y culpabilidad. Era doloroso reparar que para ella solo te habías convertido en un sucio secreto, alguien a quien olvidar. En algunas ocasiones, con unas copas de vino de más, estuviste a escasos segundos de ir a enrostrarle a Weasley que primero ella había sido tuya y él ni se había enterado, pero luego te dabas cuenta que quien se había quedado con la chica era él, por lo que el perdedor eras y siempre serías tú.

Suspiraste.

Sexto año fue para ti una mezcla de una cosa buena y todo lo malo del mundo. Y lo bueno estaba representado por ella. _¿Quién diría que Hermione Granger lograría hacerse de tu corazón para no devolvértelo jamás?_ Tuviste que pasar años cegado por ideales añejos de la sangre, decepcionarte de tu padre, y verte obligado a buscar la forma de ayudar a entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts, para darte cuenta que todo lo que habías creído a pie juntillas durante tu corta existencia no era más que un asqueroso y estúpido error. Y ella fue el punto culmine de dicha revelación.

Llevabas meses sin comer ni dormir bien, tu ánimo lo pateabas por los suelos y estabas completamente ausente, aunque muerto de miedo por dentro. Nadie reparó acerca de tu miseria salvo ella, quien de la nada, apareció en la enfermería para comprobar tu estado luego de que San Potter te atacara con un inesperado _Sectumsempra_ en los baños. Al verla, creíste que solo pretendía burlarse de ti en una especie de revancha, y quedaste de una pieza cuando solo te preguntó si estabas bien. La preocupación era sincera en sus orbes color miel y te dolía saber que no merecías un ápice de su atención. Sin embargo, se sentía bien, demasiado bien saber que alguien se preocupó por ti, aunque fuera por un instante.

Jamás le contaste lo que te obligaban a hacer. Jamás le dijiste una palabra al respecto. Pero sin presupuestarlo -al menos no conscientemente-, comenzaste a buscar las instancias para intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, para acercarte y conocerla de verdad. Si bien, en un inicio percibiste su reticencia y suspicacia, poco a poco fuiste derribando sus barreras, sin saber qué esperabas con ello, dándote cuenta que la muchacha era un universo en si misma, uno que te morías por descubrir.

 _._

 _Y en el minuto que comenzaste a conocerla, comenzaste a quererla._

 _Y al comenzar a quererla, empezaste a pretenderla._

 _A pesar de que sabias que, de tenerla, la perderías cuando elevaras tu varita contra Albus Dumbledore, aunque fuera para salvar a tu familia._

.

Resguardaste tus emociones gracias a la _Oclumancia,_ de manera de poder llevar a cabo tu misión. Pero tan pronto ella aparecía en tu campo visual, todo se iba a la mierda.

Una noche, luego de fallar estrepitosamente en hacer funcionar el armario evanescente, perdiste los cabales y le robaste un beso en una ronda de prefectos. Y si bien, ella te abofeteó, al día siguiente hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando que te acercaras a conversarle otra vez. Eso si, siempre se fijaba que no rondara nadie alrededor, lo que para ti resultaba cómodo.

Fue ese primer beso el que te permitió oler de cerca su piel, cuyo aroma era parecido al que se desprende del primer mordisco de una manzana verde, comprobando que ella no tenía nada de _"inmunda"_ como decía tu padre.

Los días pasaban y tu capricho por ella aumentaba exponencialmente, como una vía de escape al futuro desolador que te esperaba. A sabiendas, con dolo, volviste a robarle otro beso en un pasillo antes de una clase de pociones, pero esta vez, otra cosa sucedió. No te abofeteó -cosa que sin duda te merecías por tamaña osadía-, sino que solo te quitó por los hombros y corrió, alejándose de ti.

 _._

 _La tercera vez, sencillamente te miró._

 _A la cuarta, ya te correspondía._

 _Mientras que la quinta,_ _fue ella quien se acercó._

.

No la merecías. No la merecías en lo absoluto, pero igual te aferrabas a ella, a pesar de que conspirabas paralelamente contra los suyos. Cada vez que la rozabas tu alma se resquebrajaba y dudabas. Pensabas en darle la espalda a todo solo por ella. Pero justo en esos instantes de duda, como si Voldemort lo sospechara, hacia gala de su poder demostrándote que no eras más que un insecto que debía cumplir sus deseos, y como un maldito cobarde, bajabas la cabeza y seguías con el plan que él había trazado para ti.

Durante esa época, la mantuviste en secreto y ella a ti, pero estabas seguro que era por motivos diversos. Tú lo hacías para protegerla, aunque jamás se lo confesarías. Ella, porque aún no confiaba en ti como para irse de cabeza contra las opiniones de sus amigos ni de todo el colegio. Así acordaron tácitamente permanecer juntos a escondidas, compenetrándose más y más, hasta el punto de pronunciar esa temida frase de cinco letras, tres vocales y dos consonantes.

Pero el momento de matar al viejo y dejar que los mortifagos invadieran Hogwarts llegó demasiado pronto. Fallaste estrepitosamente con lo primero, pues cuando Dumbledore te ofreció su ayuda, lo primero que pensaste fue en ella. El resto es historia. Snape acabó el trabajo para proteger a tu familia y te viste obligado a huir, dejándola atrás sin siquiera darle una explicación ni decirle adiós.

 _._

 _Con cada paso que te alejabas del castillo, tu corazón se desangraba más y más._

.

Cuando la volviste a ver, junto a San Potter y a la Comadreja, se te cayó el alma al piso. Los carroñeros la habían atrapado y llevado a tu mansión en lamentables condiciones, con claras intenciones de echarle el diente. Tu padre y tía trataron obligarte a identificarlos pero te mostraste inseguro, a pesar de que claramente se trataba de ellos tres. Luego, todo se salió de control y te petrificaste viendo como tu tía la torturaba. Tu cabeza gritaba, tus pulmones no funcionaban, y querías detener a esa loca, rescatar a Hermione, y cuidarla hasta asegurarte que estuviera bien. Pero el temor te congeló, tus músculos estaban agarrotados y la garganta la tenías hecha un nudo, incapaz de emitir sonido. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirar, solo escuchaste sus aullidos.

.

 _Fue él, Weasley, quien vociferaba por ella._

 _Fue él, Weasley, quien le gritaba palabras de aliento._

 _Fue él, Weasley, quien la sacó entre los cristales, los mismos que lastimaron tu rostro al caer estrepitosamente desde el techo._

 _._

Te dejaste desarmar fácilmente por Potter pero eso no enmendó tu omisión. Antes de que la Comadreja lograra desaparecer con ella en brazos, pudiste darle una última mirada, recibiendo la decepción de sus ojos al saber que nada hiciste por salvarla. En ese momento, supiste que si no la habías perdido con la muerte del viejo, ahora si, y seria algo irrevocable.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la certeza, igual la buscaste una vez que la guerra acabó, después de todo, el trío te había salvado el culo dos veces y eso podía significar que en algo entendían tus circunstancias. Todos celebraban en el gran comedor mientras tratabas de pasar desapercibido, rastreándola para raptarla por unos minutos y pedirle, no, rogarle su perdón. Pero cuando lograste divisar su silueta, sus dedos estaban enlazados a otro, a aquél que sí luchó, que sí se arriesgo por ella.

Tardaste meses en reponerte de esa imagen. Y cuando lo lograste, decidiste que merecían una última conversación, necesitabas que te escuchara reconocer tus pecados y explicarle que te desgarraste por dentro con cada _crucio_ que recibió. Pero nada de eso fue posible. Ella logró esquivarte con habilidad en cada oportunidad, como si supiera a la perfección lo que pretendías. Hermione Granger sencillamente no quería escucharte y tú no la culpabas por eso.

.

 _Y pasaron los años..._

.

Ella se comprometió y tú también lo hiciste, a pesar de que nunca la olvidaste, pues siempre quedó ese pendiente en tu corazón. Te propusiste encontrar un giratiempo que te permitiera recuperarla y hacer las cosas bien, mientras los meses seguían transcurriendo, marcándose en tu piel, endureciendo tus facciones.

 _._

 _Curioso fue que justo encontraras aquel tesoro minutos antes de que Scorpius naciera._

.

Decidiste usarlo después de conocer a tu hijo, pero al ver a esa criatura, no fuiste capaz de retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar algo si eso implicaba perderlo. Amaste incondicionalmente a Scorpius desde el día que nació, pues si bien tu puñetera vida se había caracterizado por ser una sucesión de errores, él era lo único que habías hecho bien. Así que te propusiste enmendar tus pecados a través suyo, y lo educaste de una forma completamente distinta a pesar del horror de tus padres. Él no tendría tus prejuicios. Él sería feliz y un chico correcto. Y gracias a esa resolución, poco a poco fuiste olvidándola, logrando encariñarte con tu mujer, que te había regalado lo más preciado que alguna vez tendrías.

.

 _Pero ahora, diecinueve años después, bastaron solo un par de segundos para que Hermione Granger te sacudiera el mundo, dejándote completamente noqueado._

.

Viste como se separaba del grupo luego de una excusa y como se dirigía al baño a continuación, siendo la primera ventana que el destino te regalaba para poder atraparla sola. No lo dudaste un instante. Casi trotando, pero con el sigilo de un elfo doméstico, entraste tras ella y cerraste la puesta, colocándote de obstáculo pues estabas dispuesto a obligarla a escucharte. Necesitabas exorcizarte de una buena vez para poder seguir adelante y esta vez en serio.

Creíste que al verte ahí, ella te maldeciría, que intentaría hechizarte, pero nada de eso pasó. Hermione Granger solo se lavó las manos y te miró a través del reflejo del espejo que estaba encima, en silencio, a la espera que comenzaras tu perorata. Su mirada lo decía todo. Sabia a la perfección que la seguirías, sabia a la perfección que estabas espiándola. Y aun así, creó ese espacio para que pudieras interceptarla. Por primera vez, no quiso escabullirse de ti y no sabías que hacer con ello.

–Granger –la nombraste en un tono profundo.– Yo... lo siento –agregaste sin mas, a sabiendas que no había nada que explicar.

Ella no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo con tu declaración, de seguro se la esperaba. Se volteó para enfrentarte con los brazos cruzados, apoyándolos a la altura de su pecho.

–Fuiste un cobarde –soltó sin rastro de turbación, aunque algo en sus ojos centelleaba.

–Lo sé. Lo fui –reconociste de inmediato–. Pero he cambiado.

Hermione resopló y por primera vez su rostro reflejó alguna emoción. Pero _¿Cuál era? ¿Decepción? ¿Desilusión? ¿Tristeza?_ _  
_  
–Eso no me importa. A pesar de todas las cosas que me dijiste en sexto año, me diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba. Desde entonces, no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Esbozaste una sonrisa triste. Tal como sospechabas, la perdiste en el momento en que dejaste que tu tía Bellatrix la torturara hasta bordear la inconsciencia, no antes.

–Es justo –concediste, tratando de mantenerte impasible a pesar de que te costaba respirar–. Pero solo quería decirte que lo siento y que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy. Nada más.

Ella dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

–¿Sólo eso? No te la creo, Draco Malfoy. A pesar de que solo tuvimos algo corto, y escasamente eso podría calificarse como una relación, te conozco demasiado bien. Más de lo que te gustaría.

Te paralizaste cuando ella comenzó a acortar las distancias entre ambos y se posicionó tan cerca de tu rostro que pudiste admirar nuevamente ese coqueto lunar que adornaba su lóbulo izquierdo.

–¿Qué es lo que realmente buscabas acorralándome acá?

Al escuchar la pregunta, comenzaste cuestionarte los motivos de tus acciones. _¿Realmente solo querías disculparte?_ Tu corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que en cualquier instante atravesaba tu caja torácica. Sin pensarlo mucho, levantaste tu mano derecha para arreglar un mechón que se había escapado de su coleta, y luego acariciaste quedamente su mejilla, notando lo cálida que ésta seguía siendo. Ella se estremeció brevemente ante tu tacto, pudiste sentirlo, y eso fue suficiente para ir más allá. Te atreviste a levantar la otra mano y colocarla en la parte baja de su espalda para acercarla más a ti, hasta pegarla contra tu cuerpo. La notaste dar un respingo, pero no te recriminó que lo hicieras ni te alejó. Súbitamente, te sentías de regreso en sexto año, donde ibas probando sus límites, expectante de hasta dónde te dejaría llegar.

En silencio, fijaste la mirada en sus carnosos labios color carmesí, percibiendo como se disparaban tus pulsaciones. _¿Debías intentarlo? ¿Te dejaría probarlos?_ Estaba mal, muy mal el siquiera planteárselo. Tú respetabas a Astoria y ella de seguro hacia lo mismo con Weasley. Entonces _, ¿Por qué solo pensabas en robarle un beso? ¿Por qué ella permanecía entre tus brazos?_

No pudiste evitarlo. Como impulsado por un resorte te hiciste de su boca mientras la estrujabas contra ti, intoxicándote de inmediato con su olor a manzana verde. Percibiste como respondía a tu beso con la misma fiereza, casi con rabia, aun recriminándote por tus pecados a través de el. A penas te dabas el tiempo de respirar, pues necesitabas seguir probando ese néctar que hace tanto extrañabas pero que seguía intacto, tal como lo recordabas, fresco como una suave brisa de primavera, cálido como estar al lado de una fogata.

Avanzaste con ella hasta chocar contra el lavamanos y, sin razonarlo, la tomaste por las caderas para sentarla en el mesón que estaba al lado, quedando entre sus piernas para atacar su cuello con desbordada pasión. La sentiste enterrar sus dedos en tu cabello y reprimir un leve gemido, que no hizo más que alentarte a recorrerla con las manos, mientras comenzabas a notar una molesta opresión en el pantalón.

En ese instante, fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para desconectar tu cerebro de tus emociones, confesando en un susurro lo que siempre temiste aceptar.

–Nunca he dejado de quererte, Hermione.

Percibiste como ella se tensaba, deteniendo sus movimientos. Poco a poco, te separó de su cuerpo por los hombros, con una lentitud desconcertante.

–Suficiente, Malfoy.

Te obligaste a abrir los ojos para enfrentarla. Sus mejillas encendidas, su cabello desordenado y sus labios hinchados era una imagen demasiado hermosa que quedaría grabada en tu memoria por la eternidad. Retrocediste para darle espacio y ella bajó de su sitio. Se acercó al lavamanos para refrescar su cara y luego volvió a amarrar su cabello, mientras tú esperabas sin comprender bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando ella destrabó la puerta del baño con las intenciones de salir de ahí sin darte una explicación, tomaste la palabra.

–¿Qué significó esto? –preguntaste ceñudo.

Ella, aún con la mano en el picaporte, se giró lo suficiente para clavar sus ojos mieles en tus orbes agobiados.

–Un cierre. Nada más –declaró impasible–. De hoy en adelante, volveré a evitarte. No trates de buscarme.

Para ti, fue como recibir una estocada en el pecho, que te atravesó de lado a lado. No podías volver a mirarla de lejos, no te imaginabas un mundo sin poder hablarle o tocarle. Pero ella parecía decidida, sin una pizca de duda en su determinación de volver a expulsarte de su vida, como una vil escoria, como el sucio secreto que eras.

 _._

 _No. No podías vivir así otra vez._

.

–Entonces ayúdame –le dijiste de una forma brusca, desesperada, incluso violenta, atajando su antebrazo para evitar que aún saliera–. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Concédeme eso, Granger.

Ella entendió de inmediato lo que le estabas pidiendo, y por un instante, lo consideró. Se soltó suavemente de tu agarre y extrajo su varita del abrigo, apuntándote con ella. Pero no lo dijo. No pronunció _obliviate. S_ e arrepintió.

Volvió a guardar su varita y te observó con una intensidad que te desarmó por completo.

–No lo haré. Quiero que lo recuerdes para que te duela. Eso es lo único que tomo por compensación. Considéralo un ajuste de cuentas.

Gruñiste exasperado.

–¡Tortúrame si quieres! -exclamaste entonces-. ¿Cuántos _crucios_ recibiste ese día? Da igual, ¡duplícalos! Estoy dispuesto a aguantarlos.

La viste fruncir el ceño. Su semblante estaba cargado de furia.

–¿Todavía crees que solo fue eso? –escupió, echando chispas por los ojos–. Te amaba, Draco Malfoy, y me abandonaste. Te amaba y no moviste un dedo para ayudarme cuando la perra de tu tía me atacó. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de confortarme con la mirada. Así que comprenderás que no tienes derecho a pedirme ni exigirme una puta cosa. ¿Lo entiendes? Y si ahora estás sufriendo, ¡Pues merecido te lo tienes!

Trató de marcharse pero te adelantaste y le cerraste la puerta en la nariz. _¿Acaso por eso te había dejado atraparla? ¿Solo para vengarse de ti?_ Todo tu cuerpo bullía, tenías las manos crispadas y estabas a punto de perder el control. Aceptabas que no fuiste lo que ella esperó hace diecinueve años atrás, que te ganó el miedo y las circunstancias, pero eso no le daba derecho a ser cruel y salirse con la suya así de fácil. No señor. Especialmente cuando sospechabas que había algo más.

–Yo también te conozco bien, Hermione Granger, y eres una pésima mentirosa –siseaste, a la vez que la acorralabas contra la puerta–. ¿Crees que me voy a tragar que lo que recién pasó fue para vengarte de mí? Lo dudo mucho. Tratas de ocultarlo pero aún tiemblas y te sonrojas cuando me acerco... ¿Sabes? Si bien hablas en pasado, estoy seguro que no quieres que lo olvide para que vuelva a buscarte. Deseas que tenga nuevamente los cojones para estrecharte y robarte un beso o dos, aunque tengan que pasar diecinueve años más, porque probablemente aún sientes algo por mí y porque el bonachón de tu cónyuge no es capaz de alborotarte tanto como yo.

-¡¿Cómo te...?!

La callaste abordando su boca con violencia, deleitado al sentirla erizarse con el contacto, para luego languidecer bajo tu cuerpo. La afirmaste con ambos brazos para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio y suspiraste contra sus labios una vez que te diste cuenta que estabas cruzando todo limite.

Te separaste abruptamente, pasaste una mano por tus cabellos en un intento de peinarlos, y la miraste desafiante, con ojos destellando determinación.

–Última oportunidad, Granger. Hazme olvidar o te harás cargo de las consecuencias.

–¿Consecuencias?

Te acercaste otra vez, solo lo suficiente para apoyar tu nariz contra la suya. Ya no estabas razonando ni anteponiendo sus deseos a los tuyos. Era como si tu antigua personalidad estuviera resurgiendo, sacándose el polvo de encima para volver en gloria y majestad, reclamando lo que le correspondía.

Por eso, solo habían dos opciones para ti. Olvidar o luchar, y seria decisión de ella cual camino tomar.

–Sí, Granger. Si no lo haces, me encargaré de colarme en tus sueños, aparecerme en tus días, robarme tus pensamientos. Haré que tu insulso matrimonio con esa zanahoria panzona se vaya por el desagüe y te llenaré de culpabilidad porque caerás una y otra vez en la tentación. Te prometo que será así. Sabes que será así.

Ella automáticamente te empujó por el pecho y extrajo su varita para apuntarte entremedio de los ojos. Su postura era desafiante, pero su muñeca temblaba de forma visible y obvia. Separó los labios mas ningún sonido emergió de su garganta. Su respiración era tan agitada que parecía haber corrido la maratón. Estaba confundida. Olías su desesperación.

La observaste divertido, y luego de que transcurrió un minuto, cerraste la ventana de decisión, bajándole la varita con el índice.

–Me lo imaginaba –declaraste al ver como se le desdibujaba el rostro–. Nos vemos pronto, Hermione.

Con suavidad, la corriste de la puerta y emergiste del baño sin mirar atrás, con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no ostentabas, ya que al no hechizarte, Hermione Granger no solo había confirmado que aún tenía sentimientos por ti, sino que la felicidad de su matrimonio solo era una ilusión, provocada por el estado de comodidad y la costumbre.

Tu sonrisa se amplió. Cuando te levantaste esa mañana para ir a _King's Cross_ , jamás esperaste que tu día terminara de esa forma. Te sentías vivo, increíblemente vivo, por lo que ahora debías prepararte para la batalla.

Primero, hablarías con Astoria. Hace meses que estaban barajando la opción de separarse, pero decidieron esperar a que Scorpius partiera su educación mágica. Así tendría algo con lo cual distraerse.

Luego, debías hacer mérito y planear tu estrategia con mucho cuidado. Solo tendrías una chance y no estaba en tu presupuesto estropearla otra vez.

Finalmente, lo único que te hacía titubear eran sus hijos, pero decidiste que tenías las herramientas necesarias para ganártelos y, una vez vencedor, te asegurarías de tratarlos como propios. Solo esperabas que la mirada que le pegó Scorpius a Rose no implicara nada en especial, pues eso si sería incómodo...

Una vez fuera de la estación, respiraste hondo, satisfecho, expectante ante la idea de iniciar la cacería. Caminaste un par de cuadras y te acercaste a un vendedor de frutas, comprando la manzana más verde y exquisita del lugar. Le dijiste al sujeto que se quedara con el cambio y de inmediato le diste un mordisco. Su aroma y sabor te movió el piso, recorriendo tu espina dorsal al rememorarla.

 _._

 _Fue entonces que una mirada insistente llamó tu atención._

.

En la cuadra del frente, estaba nuevamente ella, acribillándote con los ojos, repleta de impotencia. La saludaste socarronamente con la manzana en la mano y le sonreíste de lado, logrando un gesto azorado de su parte y una salida aireada. Sacudiste la cabeza divertido y reiniciaste tus pasos para seguir el trayecto a casa, pero de pronto, la fruta que tenías entre las manos ya no era tan sabrosa, tornándose insatisfactoria.

.

 _Porque ella era la verdadera manzana que querías devorar..._

 _...y tendrías que armarte de paciencia para poder cosecharla._

 _._

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

 ** _._**


End file.
